Anti-Monitor
You believe you can win against the Lords of Chaos yet you know it is an endless cycle of war between Mortals and Immortals? Admirable yet Futile Anti-Monitor is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain and the antagonist of the 1985 DC Comics miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths. He first appeared in Crisis on Infinite Earths #2 (although he remained in shadow until Crisis on Infinite Earths #5), and was destroyed in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12, only to return after a long absence in Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special #1 (Aug. 2007). In 2009, Anti-Monitor was ranked as IGN's 49th greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Anti-Monitor is one of the Main and Major Reocurring Antagonists throughout the Series. Being the most powerful cosmic other then Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth, and later Azathoth under Dark Emperor's command. Anti-Monitor is loyal to the Dark Emperor and respects him for his power and abilities. The only one Anti-Monitor will ever submit too but later he admits he would follow Domina Fon to the ends of time if her Father somehow was killed. Appearance Personality Fictional Character Biography Origins The Anti-Monitor is an enemy not only of the Green Lantern Corps, but also of the entire Multiverse. Billions of years ago, on the planet Maltus, there existed a race of beings, blue-skinned and immortal. One of these beings, Krona, was a scientist obsessed with the origins of the universe, even though a taboo existed amongst the ancient Oans concerning the viewing of the origins of the universe. Krona created a machine that allowed him to see into the moment of creation. Somehow, his experiment disrupted the process of creation, with terrible consequences. The exact consequences have been rewritten over the years; originally, it was the unleashing of evil itself in the universe; later, it was assumed to be the creation of the evil antimatter universe of Qward. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, it was also revealed to be the cause of the existence of all parallel universes in the Multiverse; several villains were sent back in time to stop him, but were defeated by Krona and the other Oans. In a final revision, it was established that it increased entropy in the universe, shortening its existence by a billion years (see heat death). In any event, two beings were created, one on the moon of Oa and the other on the moon of Qward. On the moon of Oa, the being known as the Monitor was instantly aware of his counterpart, the Anti-Monitor (although his official name is the Monitor, and he is often addressed as such, the name Anti-Monitor is used to distinguish him from his heroic positive matter counterpart). By this time the Anti-Monitor had quickly conquered Qward, as well as the rest of the Antimatter universe. In searching for other places to conquer, he also became aware of his counterpart. These two beings battled for a million years, unleashing great powers against each other, but to no avail. At the end of their stalemate, they simultaneously attacked one another, rendering both inert for nine billion years. In Final Crisis, it was revealed that, in the wake of the birth of the original Multiverse, an unfathomable being of limitless imagination, the Original Monitor, became aware of the life germinating in the budding Multiverse occupying the void space in which he resided, and which he encompassed. Curious about it, and wanting to interact and know better the lesser life-forms birthed by the Multiverse, he fashioned a probe, a smaller Monitor. Unprepared to deal with the complexity of life and the passing of time, the probe-Monitor upon coming in contact with the Multiverse itself was instantly split into two symmetrical, opposite beings: the Monitor, embodying the positive matter and the goodness, and the Anti-Monitor, embodying the anti-matter and evil. The Anti-Monitor, who appears monstrous, barely resembles the Monitor, who bears a physically near-human appearance. The Anti-Monitor has empty, sometimes luminous eye sockets, and a wide, wrinkled mouth, often mistaken for a mass of teeth. When his armor is destroyed by Supergirl, his form appears not dissimilar to that of the Monitor, but unstable, and surrounded by a coruscating aura of radiant energy - his life force, leaking out like water from a failing vessel, explaining the need for the armor. The Anti-Monitor himself refers to the armor as his "Life Shell". When the Manhunters re-build his armor, it is revealed his body is little more than a churning mass of energy. Much later, when his helmet is disintegrated by Firestorm, the Anti-Monitor's head is revealed to be featureless except for his eyes and mouth. Crisis on Infinite Earths In more modern times, the being known as Pariah performed an experiment similar to the one Krona attempted long ago on a parallel Earth (this was changed later to an alternate world in the post-Crisis single universe). This experiment resulted in the reawakening of both the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor, and the destruction of Pariah's Earth and his universe. The Anti-Monitor rebuilt his army, taking over Qward and using the Thunderers as his own private army, as well as creating the Shadow Demons from the elite of the Thunderers. The Anti-Monitor then released a massive antimatter wave, absorbing the energies of the destroyed positive matter universes and growing stronger even as his counterpart grew weaker, and employed the second Psycho-Pirate, using his emotion control powers to terrorize the populations of the planets he sought to conquer and destroy.needed The Monitor, along with his aide Harbinger, gathered a group of heroes and villains from various alternate universes in order to combat the threat of the Anti-Monitor. One of Harbinger's duplicates was taken control of by the Anti-Monitor and apparently killed the Monitor. After defeats from various heroes, including the Flash (Barry Allen) and Supergirl sacrificing themselves to destroy an antimatter cannon and to save Superman respectively, the Anti-Monitor absorbed the entirety of the antimatter universe and traveled to the beginning of time, intending to stop the formation of the positive matter Multiverse and to create a Multiverse where antimatter prevailed. When the heroes followed him there, he began to drain the power from most of them. However, the actions of the Spectre, empowered by the sorcerers of the surviving Earths, brought the Anti-Monitor to a stalemate. The villains of said Earths, sent to stop Krona from viewing the origins of the universe, failed due to squabbling, allowing Krona to see the hands of the Anti-Monitor and the Spectre struggling for domination, which collapsed the current Multiverse. From the ashes rose a new, singular universe. While various persons adjusted to the newly singular Earth (including those whose worlds and histories had been destroyed with the loss of the Multiverse), the Anti-Monitor, enraged, drew this new Earth into the antimatter universe, intending to destroy this last bastion of positive matter once and for all. What followed was the Shadow Demon War, wherein many heroes and villains lost their lives against the Anti-Monitor's forces. Finally, the combined efforts of various superheroes and villains, (Doctor Light, the heroic Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three, Darkseid, Superboy of Earth Prime, and Kal-L, the Superman of Earth-Two), who struck the final blow, destroyed the Anti-Monitor by punching him into a star. The star went nova and caused anti-matter waves to erupt, threatening to destroy the entire antimatter universe. Kal-L and Superboy-Prime were willing to resign themselves to their final fates, when Alexander Luthor, using his power to open dimensions, revealed that he had created a "paradise dimension", and he used it to prevent the Lois Lane Kent of Earth-Two from being erased from existence when the post-Crisis universe was formed, as he foresaw how events would unfold and refused to allow Superman to have to deal with such a terrible loss. Using his own body as a portal, Alexander Luthor, Kal-L, and Superboy-Prime went into the "paradise dimension" alongside Lois. Among the other beings who died because of his actions were the Crime Syndicate of America; Kid Psycho; Nighthawk; the Losers; Flower of Easy Company; Starman; the Immortal Man; Dove; Kole; Clayface; Bug-Eyed Bandit; Angle Man; Prince Ra-Man; Sunburst; Lori Lemaris; Earth-2's Green Arrow, Huntress, and Robin; and Alexander Luthor, Sr. of Earth-Three just to name a few. Infinite Crisis The Superman (and Lois Lane) of Earth-Two, Superboy of Earth-Prime, and Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three, from their home in the hidden pocket universe, were revealed to be observing the events of the newly-formed universe as well as the actions of its heroes. Upon observing the events leading up to Infinite Crisis, the heroes returned to the universe in an attempt to restore Earth-Two's existence, at the expense of Earth-One. The Anti-Monitor's remains were then used as part of a tuning fork, similar to the ones used during the first Crisis. This construct then created the vibrational frequency that Earth-Two was on prior to its nonexistence, which in turn recreated Earth-Two with no visible expense to Earth-One, save the movement of characters who originated on Earth-Two to the recreated Earth-Two. Alexander Luthor then recreated the other Earths with his tuning fork, with their respective heroes forcibly migrating to said Earths. Superboy-Prime (followed soon by Bart Allen) then returned from the Speed Force wearing what appeared to be select elements of the Anti-Monitor's armor, using it as a yellow sunlight collector. Ultimately, the tower was destroyed when Kon-El, the modern Superboy, and Superboy-Prime crashed into it while fighting each other; Kon-El died in the arms of Wonder Girl as Superboy-Prime fled. Post-Crisis Impact Despite his extremely limited exposure (he only appeared in the Crisis on Infinite Earths mini-series, a single issue of Wonder Woman, and Flash (vol. 2) #149-150), the Anti-Monitor was responsible for one of the most profound changes in the entire history of DC Comics, the DC Universe, and all of its parallel universes. The anti-matter universe still existed, now with both Qward (said to be the counterpart of Oa) and an alternate Earth populated by counterparts of the positive matter heroes and villains (each taking the opposite role) known as Earth-2. Perhaps the most notable impact the Anti-Monitor had on the post-Crisis universe was the elimination of the Multiverse aspect of the DC Universe. Previously, there existed an infinite number of Earths, each one with a unique history, that could be accessed through various means, the most common being vibrational attunement. Post-Crisis, with the restart of the universe as one thanks to the machinations of the Anti-Monitor, a simpler, more streamlined DC Universe seemed imminent, with characters acquired from Charlton Comics, Fawcett Comics, and Quality Comics all becoming incorporated into the new DC Universe. Post-Infinite Crisis At the end of DC Comics' 2006 special Brave New World it is revealed that there are five figures calling themselves "the Monitors" watching over the new post-Infinite Crisis Earth. Four of the figures resemble the original Monitor from Crisis on Infinite Earths and the fifth figure resembles the Anti-Monitor. In the pages of Countdown, it has been revealed that there are fifty-two Monitors, with each of them representing one of the new alternate realities in the new Multiverse, each with a slightly different appearance. A Monitor was shown in Supergirl recalling Dark Angel, one of his agents. This Monitor was dressed like the Anti-Monitor, but appeared to have no other connection. Sinestro Corps It was revealed that the Anti-Monitor was reborn following the recreation of the Multiverse and that he had been fueling Sinestro's ideology since the return of Hal Jordan, acting as the Sinestro Corps' "Guardian of Fear". His body was rebuilt by the Manhunters, and in addition, he recruited Superboy-Prime, the Cyborg Superman, and Parallax, who was using Kyle Rayner as its host, along with Sinestro as his heralds. During the war between the Sinestro Corps and the Green Lantern Corps, the Anti-Monitor contacted Cyborg Superman to inquire about the status of New Warworld. The cosmic tyrant stated that he would soon abandon Qward and that he would kill Henshaw for his services, allowing him the peace that had for so long evaded the Cyborg. When the Lost Lanterns made their way to the Antimatter universe to save Hal Jordan and the Ion power, they inadvertently stumbled upon the Anti-Monitor in a basement chamber of his stronghold on Qward. He was seemingly experimenting on or torturing the Ion entity previously inhabiting Kyle Rayner. He proceeded to kill Ke'Haan before the other Lanterns forced him back, taking the Ion entity from the planet and the Antimatter universe. The Anti-Monitor pursued the Lanterns for a short while, long enough for Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and the other Lanterns to learn of his return. Having this vital information, they then leave Qward. Shortly after, the Sinestro Corps launched its attack on Earth. The Anti-Monitor traveled to the planet aboard New Warworld, and landed shortly thereafter, along with Sinestro. He was attacked by Sodam Yat and other members of the Green Lantern Corps, but the tyrant killed the two unnamed beings and severely injured the Daxamite Lantern. The Anti-Monitor began to siphon the positive matter of New York City to create his Antimatter waves. However, he was attacked by the Guardians of the Universe, angry at being impotent during his first war. The Anti-Monitor was able to counter the vicious attack, permanently scarring the face of Scar. John Stewart and Guy Gardner brought down New Warworld and the Yellow Central Power Battery, which were detonated next to the Anti-Monitor, and contained by a shield created by hundreds of Green Lanterns to contain the explosion; even this was not enough to kill him. Superboy-Prime, seeing an opportunity to defeat the now-weakened Anti-Monitor, flew through the Anti-Monitor's chest and hurled his shattered body into space. The Anti-Monitor's crash landed on the planet Ryutt in Sector 666, where a voice acknowledged him and told him to rise. Before he could escape, the Anti-Monitor found himself imprisoned inside a large Black Power Battery. Soon afterwards, the Guardian Scar, corrupted by the Anti-Monitor's energies, dispatched the Green Lanterns Ash and Saarek to locate and recover the Anti-Monitor's body. Blackest Night Green Lanterns Ash and Saarek find the Black Central Power Battery on Ryut and try to escape just before two monstrous hands emerge from below them and drag them into the planet, killing them. When the Black Central Power Battery is later brought to Earth, the Anti-Monitor stirs within, demanding to be let out. He begins draining the white energies of Dove in order to affect an escape. The Anti-Monitor is revived as a Black Lantern independent from Nekron's control. The Anti-Monitor is attacked by the various Lantern Corps just as he is about to put itself out of the battery. Combining their energies, the various Lantern Corps use Dove as a human bullet shooting the Anti-Monitor through the head and pulling it back into the Battery. The Anti-Monitor is eventually resurrected by a White Power Ring, and breaks free of the battery, fighting Nekron in revenge from imprisoning him. Nekron then banishes the Anti-Monitor back to the Antimatter universe. Brightest Day Later the Anti-Monitor is confronted by the White Lantern Boston Brand. As Brand is forced by the White Ring to "fight for his life", damaging the Anti-Monitor's chest plate armor, the Anti-Monitor retaliates by firing a burst of antimatter energy at Brand, who evades the blast. The Anti-Monitor resumes his duties in the Antimatter Universe while Brand leaves. He also prevented Deathstorm, the Black Lantern version of Firestorm, in his attempt to destroy the White Lantern Battery and instead commands him to bring the lantern to him as well as an army, at which point Deathstorm brings back the Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom, Maxwell Lord, Hawk, Jade, Captain Boomerang, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Deadman and Osiris. Deathstorm eventually brought the White Lantern Battery to him, and he tried to access the White Lantern power, however his efforts are prevented by Firestorm who after engaging in battle with the Anti-Monitor and the Black Lanterns is able to regain the White Power Battery from the Anti-Monitor. Its also revealed that the "Entity" allowed itself to be captured so it could obtain unspecified information from the Anti-Monitor. Beyond Light and Darkness History After 50 years of his Death, Anti-Monitor is resurrected by a man known as the Dark Emperor. While Anti-Monitor attempts to kill the young individual the emnperor stops his attack with just his bare hand with very little effort. Anti-Monitor surprised yet amazed ask the Emperor who he is and what does he want. He soon learns that the Young individual is Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi a man chosen by the God Chaos herself and seeks to conquer the entire omniverse and sought out Anti-Monitor to help with his conquest. Anti-Monitor agreed and vowed to be his Blade of Death and his loyal servant and then became one of the infamous Death Generals of Shadowblood. 400 years later Anti-Monitor had remade many of the worlds in his Master's image which had many heroes forced to retreat their home and join Godstrike which is what made Anti-Monitor famous among the members of Godstrike as many of them knew who Anti-Monitor was since he forced them to leave their homes. 300 years later afterwards, Terrantos informed him the war of Chaos and Harmony was about to begin and Anti-Monitor would soon learn the power his Master truly possessed as a Cosmic and Leader. The Beginning Arc Anti-Monitor appears after Medusa and Juri are injured by the Heroes. Anti-Monitor orders his two Lord's Wives back to Hueco Mundo, upon his appearance all present even Medusa and Juri were surprise. Brett at the same time tried to wound Anti-Monitor only to see his attack completely destroyed by the Cosmic entity. Anti-Monitor then states he will annihilate The Five heroes who fought Juri and Medusa, but Iron Man and other heroes appear to help their allies. Thor, Black Star, Maka Albarn, Iron Man, and Erza Scarlet attack Anti-Monitor but Anti-Monitor states upon the smoke vanishing "Is that all your Mortals can ponder against the Destroyer of Universes?" showing none of their attacks had any effect on the Anti-Monitor. Anti-Monitor then places his gigantic hand above the heroes only for holy beams to hit them all. Upon Seeing Raven he comments how she was one of the seven and now he understood what his Master meant by "Purify the seven with Chaos". This causes Raven and others to be confused by this statement. But upon him saying they all shall witness...something he is hit by one of Brett's attacks, Anti-Monitor then prepares to kill Brett with his power but before he does Yoruichi Shihoin kicks him sending him backward a little. Anti-Monitor then sees who kicked him and upon being told that the heroes are no threat to him at their current level, Anti-Monitor just laughs at this statement but despite this he leaves vanishing in sunlight, being intrigued by something at the sametime. Much Later after Terrantos, his mater returns from making Riza Hawkeye one of his Wives/Maidens, he informs him that his Buisness Partner wanted to see him. Upon his master is done meeting with his business partner. Anti-Monitor informs his Lord that Thanos is still fighting Superman while Dormammu just started his battle. Terrantos then orders Anti-Monitor along with his two children, Damiean and Dhalia Fon to help Thanos due to Terrantos being annoyed with Superman's speeches of the innocent. Which Anti-Monitor answers by saying "As you wish, My God." Anti-Monitor appears upon Flash and Superman try to attack Thanos surprising them both....Superman then charges at Anti-Monitor as Anti-Monitor places his large hand above the sky and charges energy....and before Superman Hits Anti-Monitor, He says "Goodbye Kal-El". He then points his palm at Superman and a gigantic energy blast hits him consuming him entirely. Damiean then comments by saying "One Hero Dead, a zillion more to go." Anti-Monitor along with Damiean and Thanos then returned to Shadowblood HQ. Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Powers & Abilities Anti-Monitor was one of the most formidable foes ever faced by the heroes of the DC Universe (or "Multiverse", as it was then and now). He is directly responsible for more deaths than any other known DC supervillain, having destroyed nearly all of an infinite number of universes. He was powerful enough to kill a distracted Supergirl almost effortlessly, though it could be suggested that when the universe 'restarted', most of the deaths attributed to him, in effect, never happened. He consumed thousands of positive-matter universes to increase his power, and was able to personally battle scores of the multiverse's strongest heroes simultaneously. The Anti-Monitor was also responsible for the death of Barry Allen, the hero better known as the Flash. After capturing Barry because his ability to traverse the multiverse unaided made him a dangerous variable, the Anti-Monitor created an Anti-Matter cannon that would destroy the then-five remaining earths with a concentrated beam much faster than the wave of entropy he had originally unleashed. The cannon was destroyed by the Flash when he escaped and forced the energies of the weapon's power source into itself, causing it to explode and Barry to disintegrate. In addition to possessing vast size (varying from about nine feet, to hundreds of meters tall), vastly superhuman strength, extraordinary durability (by the end of the Crisis series he was able to effortlessly withstand blows from Superman, and even surviving a blue star going supernova), the ability to project destructive bolts of energy, and greatly augmenting another beings' powers (as he did with Psycho-Pirate, whose powers were increased to levels too much for him to handle), the Anti-Monitor also possessed reality-warping abilities, which he displayed by removing Psycho-Pirate's face. The Anti-Monitor also commanded an army of Qwardians and shadow demons, and had access to highly advanced technology capable of shifting, merging, or destroying entire universes. By far, his most devastating power was the ability to absorb the energies of his surroundings into himself, once he fused with his antimatter universe, he went even as far as absorbing the energies of entire universes. In addition to devouring the energies of untold numbers of universes, he also absorbed the energy of "over one million worlds" in his own anti-matter universe in order to gain the power to travel to the beginning of time, to attempt to stop the creation of the positive matter universe. When Earth's heroes followed him to the beginning of time, he then absorbed all of their power and energy; this made him strong enough to alter the creation of the universe until he was opposed by the Spectre, a being with powers equivalent to that of God. During his final battle in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12, the Anti-Monitor maintained his power by "feeding on" a nearby star; and when his power was drained and he was reduced to a state of near-death, he absorbed his own anti-matter demons to rejuvenate himself. The Anti-Monitor is not immortal, but may be ultimately indestructible so long as the anti-matter universe exists; having been destroyed with immense effort at the end of the Crisis, he was recreated by his universe, just as he had been formed originally. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monitor Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Death Generals Category:DC Comics